The chair
by FF Demon
Summary: For long Hera has wanted to find something to make the Ghost more comfortable for Zeb. Or how that wooden chair get in the Ghost's common room


Hera is really proud of her ship and would not hide it. The Ghost is her first possession she has for herself. It is perfect the way it is, but as much she likes her ship she has to admit there is one little flaw : It wasn't mean to accommodate a 2.1 meters Lasat. Still Zeb never complain about it and he is the kind of person to complain about everything. Hera thought it is because he didn't want to offence her or because he is just glad to have somewhere safe to sleep and eat. Or a bit of both.

Still she knows it isn't always comfortable for him. The few times she has to go wake him she has seen that he couldn't really fully lay on his bunk. His knees are bent or his head and shoulder are higher like he his haft sitting. Speaking of sitting, that is another not easy for him around the ship. In the common room the seat around the dejarik table are small and low for a tall fellow like Zeb. The distance between the table and the booth seat is a bit small for him to wiggle there and he could only sit at the edge. The other seat he normally used was the one right behind her in the cockpit. They have to remove the arms rest for him to sit there more easily. Even if more comfortable he never stays there long and begins to walk around the ship. She guesses he gets sore.

Hera has mentioned to Zeb that they can't try to get something for him to lay down more comfortably or better seats but he has brushed it off saying it was unnecessary. He won't be around for long and would be stupid to use hard earn credits on him. He still says this even after he has been in the Ghost for a full standard year now. Hera knows better than press the issues with him but keep an eye open in case she could find something makes the Ghost more liveable for the lasat.

That why she has been attentive when she has seen him looks at a big wooden chair when they were making a supply run in an open market. Zeb's face is impassive but she can see the way his ears pick up in interest. The Twi'lek has learnt to read his body language. Its have save them from some random brawl… At least some time. Zeb stay a moment around that chair until the vendor, a small human, move closer to him.

"I see you have good taste sir. Most let themselves be fool by how simple and naïve this design is." He says in a sweet voice. The vendor didn't seem to realize that the way Zeb's ears flat on his skull is a sign that what he just says offend him. This is not good. Hera frowns and walks closer but the vendor continues his spiel. "True but this is a really rare piece. This is the last artefact of a race of savage giant that the Empire has successfully eradicated…." The vendor didn't have time to finish his sentence before he finds himself been lifted by the front of his clothes and bring to the level of Zeb's face.

"I will show you savage." The lasat growled showing his fangs.

The vendor makes a startled sound and tries to get out of the hold. "Help! Somebody help!" Some people around the markets look in their direction. Time to defuse the situation.

"Let him go!" Hera demands as she grabs his elbow. He looks at her, his green eyes cloud with so much anger and pain. "We don't want to attract the Imperial attention on us."

"Maybe I want." He snarled and thighs his grip on the human clothes and look back at him. "So I can show this man how savage my people are."

"Specter-4 that enough." She ordered this time more strictly. Zeb let out another growl and finally drop the men on the ground. He couldn't look back at her. Hera let out a sigh seeing that people ware gathering around them. "You go back to the Ghost now. Directly there, no stop or fight."

Zeb grunts something she didn't understand before turning back. He hesitates beside the chair, one of his hands resting on the back of it. His ears drop as he makes his way back to the ship. People move out of his way and begin to retreat.

Hera watches him go before she opened her communicator. "Specter-2 to Specter-1"

"Specter-1 listening. Is everything all right?" Kanan answers straight away. She gives a weak smile. He doesn't like when they get to that kind of supply run without him. He is such a protector.

"Sending Specter-4 back to the ship. Can you send Specter-3 and 5 to help me with those crates?" She asks him. She really needs help and wasn't sure to let Chopper and Zeb in the Ghost is a good idea when the Lasat is in that kind of mood. Sabine is still new to the crew and she is slowly warming up to them so it is for the best she not there during Zeb's rage.

There is a silent before Kanan reply. "Sending them to you Specter-2. Specter-1 out." She is glad he didn't ask for an explanation.

"I should get your monster arrested." Hera's lekkus move angrily behind her as she turns to look at the vendor as he slowly put himself up to his shaky legs.

"Maybe you should be grateful he didn't tear your head off after what you have said." She replies and crosses her arms.

The human dust himself up and walk to the chair to check if it was damaged. "If he has made one little scratch. You are paying for it."

Hera walks around to check the chair to make sure he doesn't accuse Zeb of anything damage that is already there. She winces internally at the price tag. It isn't that bad but more than what they could put on something like this. Maybe she could work her way around this.

She pastes one of her sweetness smiles and rests her arms on the back of the chair. "I doubt he has. Seem like a strong piece. Can I try it?"

The vendor looks from his inspection and directly at her. Hera moves trying to look as small and inoffensive as possible. "This is not a seat for you. I'm pretty sure I can find something more fitting for a delicate creature like you."

Creature? Her lekkus twice a little at this. She really begins to regret not to have let Zeb pound him. Hera is glad to see Sabine and Chopper coming her way. She moves away from the small shop and walk directly to the Maladorian and astromech. Even with her helmet on Sabine seem to be a bit confuse about the situation. "Okay. What is going on? I thought this is a supply run. I just cross paths with the big guy on my way here. He seems so mad."

Chopper makes a comment but Hera prefers to ignore his mockery and explain the situation. "I know this not your speciality but do you really think this chair his Lasat's craft?" She asks the artiste. She knows that the younger woman has a vast knowledge of different cultures and their arts.

Sabine tilts her head and her body language pass from close to interest. "I can tell you this is not from Kashyyyk. The craft is similar but there are big differences in the details … So it possible. Don't know much about Lasan or Lasat's art." She looks around the man display "Most of this stuff come from a planet conquer or in conflict with the Empire. Quite illegal I have to say." She comments.

"Illegal you say?" Hera asks a bit surprise.

"The academy teaches that what troopers do is for the best of the Empire and that everything should be used to help build a strong base to the great Empire." She says her voice full of sarcasm. "Short version: you can't loot anything or you are stealing from the Empire. So I wonder how he manages to get a hold of all those things."

"Smuggler?" Hera asks softly.

"Possible. There is a market for that but this event more illegal." Sabine comments.

The Twi'lek smirks weakly. "This could work to our advantage." She offers the datapad to Sabine. "See if you can find those things with Chopper while I finish with this."

Sabine takes the pad and only motion to Chopper to follow. She has no idea what their captain is planning but she knows she can take care of herself. "We will call you when we are finished Specter-2." she says.

Hera nods and walks back to the shop. Without a word she takes place in the wooden chair. To her surprise it quite comfortable. It's nearly large enough for her to lie across it and that she has to sit on the edge is she wanted to touch the ground.

It only takes a few seconds before the vendor come to her. "I would ask you not to sit on my merchandise if you don't buy." He remarks angrily.

"I'm planning on doing so." She says crossing her ankles. "I just want to negotiate a new price."

The human makes a disgusted face. "My prices are no negotiable. So you'd better get up before I call the troppers."

"Oh by all means do so, sir. So I can ask them to check where you have got all those unique artefacts." She smiles when I see him become more rigid.

"I don't know what you are implying…" He begins.

"You do know what I'm saying or you wouldn't have reacted like this. You have much more to lose to have any official getting involved now." Hera reply and look at him in the eyes. "So now maybe we can discuss. Or do you prefer I ask my big friend to come back and show you how alive his people still are."

-

For a moment, Garazeb has no idea where he is. He has been so mad that he has blackouts the moment he has got to safety.

Safety ...The familiar scent and sound of the Ghost hit him and he finally looks around . He is sitting in the middle of the trash cabin. He looks at the damage and let out a mournful whimper. When rage blind him hitting everything seem to help but when the mist of anger finally lifts he only fell worst. Hera would be so pissed at him. Not only did he mess up bad during supply run but he wrecks the cabin… again.

Zeb manages to get himself on his feet. His whole body is screaming in pain and all he wants is to curl on the bunk and sleep it off. He shakes his head. He has to at least try to fix some of the damage or hide the worst of it begins some of his poster before Hera came back. If he makes some effort maybe she would be merciful and give him another chance.

He is worried this time it would be too much and she would ask him to leave. Zeb won't blame her if she does. Hera, and Kanan too, have been more than generous to welcome him on board for so long and he has thanked them by not listening to their orders and break stuff.

Now that Sabine has joined the crew they wouldn't need him much now. The young Maladorian is more useful than him. He has muscles but Sabine have the knowledge of how the Imperial army work, expert in explosive and is a great fighter. He has a lot of respect for her already. He could understand that Hera and Kanan don't want someone as volatile as him around a young girl like her.

Maybe that would be for the best if he just goes. He is dangerous for the rest of the crew. He shouldn't wait Hera to throw him out but…He was a coward. He doesn't want to be alone again. He has found some kinship with them. Lasats are sociable people…That need to around others.

He is so lost in his thought that he didn't hear the door of the cabin opened until Hera's voice call him. "Zeb."

His ears flatten on his skull as he slowly turns to face her. He wishes he could read her expression as her green eyes look around the room.

"Listen Hera, I'm sorry…" he says rubbing the back of his head but she stops him by raising a glove hand.

"Just come with me." She says in a calm tone.

He lowers his head and follows her outside the living quarters. The fact that she guiding him toward the common area instead of the cargo hold is a bit encouraging. She is not throwing him out on the spot. She is probably planning another intervention. Zeb is not sure he can face her disappointment again.

He stops just before the door open. "I will save all of us from this none sense and just pack my stuff." He grumbles and turn to go back to the cabin to pick is few belonging. "Give me five minutes and I'm out of here…"

Hera small hand grips his elbow softly. " No one is going anywhere." She says and waits for him to look back at her. When their green eyes finally meet, she gives a weak smile. "Let me show you something. Please Zeb."

The lasat knows he can't really say no to someone like Hera and nods again. "Right…"

She rubs her hand down elbow before they enter the common area together. Zeb's eyes widen when he spots the chair in the corner. It is so out of context he that he couldn't miss it. He walks closer and reaches out to touch the wood. Yet he stops an inch away like he is affray it would suddenly disappear. "You didn't really pay that son of a bantha for this?"

Hera makes a weak laugh. She just knows that he would worry about the credit put on this. "I have paid him but barely a quarter of what he asks for." He assures him and walk beside him. "It's really a nice piece." She says.

Zeb nods and finally putting his hand on the wood of the arms rest. "Gran use to have one just like this before the Empire arrives on Lasan." He whispers ears falling sadly on each side of his head.

This is the most he ever shares about himself and the fall of his planet. Hera knows how much this mean. She knows at this precise moment that any credit she has put on this chair doesn't matter.

"I thought you can use to have a small piece of your home here." Hera explains looking up at him. "You are part of this crew, part of this family. Maybe sometime you feel out of place but you fit just right with us. Don't think we will let you go that easily. Am I clear Garazeb Orrelios?"

Zeb looks down at her and let out a sigh. To hear her say it out loud seems to make all this real. "All clear captain." He answers with a haft grins. He looks back at the chair. "Thank you…I don't know how I can..."

"Don't think about repaying me or thank me. Except if your way to do so his to clean up your cabin and after help Kanan fix that chair down so it doesn't get damage." Hera reply.

The lasat looks a bit sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, that I can do." He reaches and rests his large hand on her shoulder. They look at each other for a moment, no word need, before Zeb move back to fix up the room. His room.

He looks back at the chair and could only chuckle as he watches Hera takes place on it. She looks so small in it but he won't comment. He wants to keep his ears intact. He could tell she was right. As out of place that chair look in the metal interiors of the Ghost at first it fit just right beside the dejarik table and all the graffiti Sabine have done on the wall.

He could finally call this place home.


End file.
